High School Days of Our Lives
by CLAMP Doujinshi
Summary: Hey, it's an AU fanfic. WAIT! DON'T IGNORE IT JUST YET! Takes place in a high school, obviously. Basically like every AU. Tomoyo is addicted to Youtube, and her dream is to have the most popular channel. Started by: Grimm. T for language. TomoSya later on
1. Friday Pork Bun Surprise and Going Green

**A/N: Sister Grimm here. I'm starting this story... I don't know whether or not Kyki will jump in later on because I'm not sure if she's familiar with CCS, but whatever. It's amazing, isn't it... when I first joined fanfiction a year or so ago (on my personal account, not this one) I promised myself I would NEVER write an AU... well, I've actually read some pretty good AUs that have gotten pretty good reviews (hey, that rhymes! the things that amuse me...) so I think I'll try one out... I hope you like it! Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo sat at the lunch table, picking at whatever food it was, if you could even call it food, was on their plates. Well, at least that was what Sakura was doing... Tomoyo wasn't really eating/picking at the kryptonite substance on her tray... she was standing very still, filming Sakura. Sakura glared at Tomoyo's camera.

"Tomoyo? Um... I really don't think that me... consuming this crap is good material for a movie..." Sakura said. Tomoyo turned the camera off and rolled her eyes, looking annoyed. Then she looked at Sakura with a soft expression... a look a mother would give to her ignorant young daughter.

"Oh, Sakura, Sakura. It's okay... I forgive the fact you are not educated in this field of study..." Tomoyo said, waving a hand dismissivly. Now it was Sakura's turn to roll her eyes.

"Tomoyo, neither are you." she said, agitated. Tomoyo faked a hurt expression.

"Oh, but don't you know? Anything makes for good movies..." she pulled out her camera again. "After all, people actually do like reality TV..."

"What's wrong with reality TV?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shrugged.

"Frankly, everything is wrong with reality TV. It's stupid... and it's not realistic at all, so they shouldn't call it reality TV. For some reason, people like it." Tomoyo said while setting up her camera again. "I guess they like to think that they're better than the reality TV stars, like Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie on _The Simple Life._ If people like that sort of thing..." Tomoyo got a crazed look on her face. "THEN THEY SHOULD LIKE A MOVIE ABOUT THE CREATURE OF THE CAFETERIA LUNCH LINE!" she hit record, and aimed the lens at Sakura, who glared.

"Tomoyo..." she said, her voice edged with boredom. Tomoyo just ignored her.

"So, Sakura, is it true that you have fought off the cafeteria meat loaf, escaping with only a scratch?" she asked, completely serious. Sakura continued to glare. Just then, a boy with brown hair walked up behind them, heading to the garbage can. Tomoyo pointed the camera at him. He turned, surprised, then irked.

"Aw, come on, Tomoyo." he begged. She ignored him also.

"Now the scene switches to Syaoran Li, one of the many victims of Friday Pork Bun Surprise..." she said in a theatrical voice. Syaoran just dumped his lunch, trying to shrug Tomoyo and her camera off. Tomoyo gasped.

"It looks as though Sir Syaoran Li has defeated Pork Bun Surprise, using the legendary and dealy weapon, a cafeteria trash can..." Tomoyo said into the camera microphone. Sakura rolled her eyes, and threw an apologetic look at Syaoran, then a glare at Tomoyo. Tomoyo didn't notice. She had already moved onto something else, aiming her camera at the trash can.

"Um... Tomoyo?"

"Sakura, not now. I'm going into a theatrical rant, here. Why exactly do high school cafeterias ONLY have trash cans? Why do they not specify between recyclable goods and food swamp monsters? Do they realize that cutting down the rainforest can induce global warming? Please stick around and we will be back after these short messages..." Tomoyo shut off the camera. Syaoran was still standing by the garbage can, looking aggravated, and Sakura had her head in her hands.

"Syaoran, do you want to sit down?" Sakura asked. He shrugged, hesitating when he looked at Tomoyo's video camera. Sakura sighed. "Don't worry, Syao, it's off." she assured him. Syaoran sat down by Sakura, trying to hide his annoyance at Tomoyo, who was currently jumping up and down in her seat.

"Green. That's what everybody is all about now, isn't it? Green stuff. Preventing global warming. Saving the animals. Imagine how popular a GREEN web show would be! It would be a huge sucess!" Tomoyo explained excitedly. Syaoran gave her a confused look.

"What happened to Cafeteria Creatures From Beyond the Stars?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"Tsk tsk. You're just like Sakura, completely ignorant in this field of study..."

* * *

**A/N**

**Not a oneshot, it'll be back, and maybe, just maybe, we'll have a plot in the next chapter. Do you guys want romance or anything? I can do that... hm... thinking of pairings... thinking of pairings...**

**Now I know it's crappy-I'll try to get Kyki to go over it with her amazing BETA skizzles, and then it'll be better...**

**-Grimm-**


	2. Chemistry Spurs Hormones

**A/N**

**First update to any of our stories since Sept. 3rd. SORRY! SORRY! I think I'm the only one writing on this account at the moment... everybody else died...**

**If by any chance Alex or Neko is reading this, I would like you two to know that YOU CAN ADD NEW STORIES TO THIS ACCOUNT. THUS THE NAME COLLABERATION. SO START WRITING.**

**and for all of YOU lovely readers, you can apply to be on the writing team! Go to our homepage. URL can be found in our profile.**

* * *

School that Monday was pretty much the same as any school Monday. Everyone in chemistry was half asleep, lighting fingers on fire with their burners, not even noticing whether or not the chemicals were mixed or if they had exploded their lab table. Everyone was half asleep except for Tomoyo.

Syaoran (he's Tomoyo's lab partner, Sakura isn't in this period.) woke up from his half-dead state and looked over at Tomoyo, who had pulled her camera out. He groaned.

"Daidoujiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…………" he whined. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on. Me filming a few things isn't going to hurt our lab grade." She said, turning on the camrecorder and aiming the lens at one of the front row desks. Syaoran slammed his head on the table.

"I don't understand what's so film-worthy about a first period science class, Tomoyo…. AH!" He jumped up as some kid's hair was ignited on fire. The kid ran around the class room, screaming, until his lab partner tackled him and smothered his head with a fire blanket. Syaoran, fully awake now, looked over at Tomoyo. Tomoyo was grinning, holding up her camera triumphantly, and she grinned back at him. Syaoran stared at her, then her camera.

"Tomoyo-chan…. Did you get it on tape?"

"Every part." She said. Syaoran gave her a high five. He honestly felt like he could kiss Tomoyo right now. That's a pretty weird feeling, but it was normal. Any guy would be impressed if some girl caught an event as exciting as that on tape.

* * *

…right…?

* * *

Syaoran looked over at Tomoyo, who was putting her camera away, apparently satisfied with what she had. He never really noticed before that if she stood in the right light, her plain black hair had a blue-ish tint. Plus the fact that her hair was so long. No girls wore it long like that anymore, which was too bad because it was really pretty. Even prettier on Tomoyo. And that subtle way she put her hand on her cheek whenever she was worried or alarmed was one of the most adorable things in the world.

Tomoyo got up and looked at Syaoran.

"Is everything all right, Li-san?" She asked him. He turned away from her and nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Um… good job catching the dealie on tape…" he said. _Dammit. I don't have to sound so stupid! _He thought to himself. Tomoyo smiled.

"Yeah, it was pretty good, wasn't it? Thanks!" she told him, oblivious to whether or not he sounded "stupid". Syaoran mentally slapped himself.

* * *

_Snap out of it. This is Tomoyo. Daidouji. TOMOYO DAIDOUJI. No matter HOW nice her hair looks, HOW cute she is, HOW considerate she is, HOW funny she is, HOW you blush when you're around her, it's all a reaction of your hormones, which will react to anything. This is TOMOYO. She's not even a GIRL in my mind. I've known her FOREVER and see her as more of some heterosexual being, not an actual GIRL. Okay, well, maybe I realized for the first time that this heterosexual being is more feminine that it was before, but still. IT'S TOMOYO DAIDOUJI. I DON'T LIKE TOMOYO DAIDOUJI THAT WAY._

* * *

…_right…?_

* * *

**A/N**

**For that reviewer who mentioned that Syaoran and Tomoyo would be a good pairing, I would like to let you know that YOU READ MY MIND EXACTLY. It was kinda my plan from the beginning, despite me saying there's no definite pairing. I meant that the pairings are all comedic... not big dramatic, tragic romance stories. Anywho, good job. SyaoTomo is my favorite CCS pairing...**

**-defends herself against raging SakuSyao fangirls-**

**I'm not anti SakuSyao! I think that pairing is really cute, too! I just like this one better...**

**-smirk-**

**Ta ta for now!**

_**Grimm**_


End file.
